Idenity
by nevets
Summary: 6th year - everything has happend in the books so far but harry is in slytherin so there is a tiwst...


Disclaimer: yeah I don't own it ok!  
  
Ok this is going to be weird cause my harry is going to be in Slytherin, but almost everything in the current 5th books has happened, yes I know its going to be weird and the fact that the story is going to unfold the further you get into the story, for instance the exact circumstances of how Sirius die's.  
  
Ok just to make sure your not completely left in the blue about this version of Harry, he was sorted into Slytherin in his 1st year, the ambition and cunning that Slytherin's are famous for has lead Harry into becoming very bright and sly. Basically Slytherin has lead him to greatness!   
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – The hour they thought that they  
  
It has come to my conclusion that park roundabouts are not the greatest of things to lose yourself to your thoughts, especially if there is a bunch of idiotic teenagers not more than 300 yards away, but I didn't care  
  
at the time, I was too lost up in my thoughts.  
  
I guess my tolerance level has increased over the years. But after at least 2 minutes of spinning my stomach started to rebel against my mouth, in other words I was about to be sick.  
  
I quickly jumped of the roundabout surprising Dudley and his stupid gang, I guess they thought I couldn't get off, I was testing myself I'm always looking at ways to better myself.   
  
Stumbling to the floor trying to create a calm in my buzzing head. I haven't felt this bad since I got myself horrifically drunk a few weeks back.   
  
Picking myself up I could just about notice that Dudley's gang surrounded me, I was having trouble focusing on any of them, I suppose this is why one of them punched me, I couldn't see the bloody thing coming, bastard, oh well the ground doesn't taste to bad.   
  
Quickly picking my self up I launched a fist into the nearest person to me connecting into what sounded  
  
like his jaw, still dazed and dizzy I found another punch hitting me and I was once again back on the ground they didn't let me up this time kicks were keeping me down it wasn't until I felt a kick in the side of the head did I retaliate. I felt my magic start swimming inside of me I focused it on making my head clearer  
  
another kick to my stomach I used the momentum to hoist myself up to my feet. Oh this is going to be fun.  
  
I saw Dudley launch one of his huge fists at me side stepping I brought my knee up into his groin he keeled over onto the floor yowling in agony.  
  
I saw that the rest of the gang were starting to back away what great friends they were run away once the biggest tosser of them all was hurt. I started to laugh it was a full blown manic laugh I stood there laughing into the night sky my face full of blood my T-shirt was ripped and dirty. I herd the police cars before they got here, someone in the park probably a dog walker called them saying that there was a gang beating up a single boy, oh this was priceless I still continued to laugh even as the policemen arrived.  
  
I laughed all the way to the station, the police men even tried shutting me up, not that it helped it made me laugh at it all.  
  
I suppose this was me releasing all the pent up emotions I've been feeling since Sirius died. I wasn't to scared of losing my mind at this point the possible idea that I could be rid of this free weight that has been rested upon my shoulders was a craving that I was keeping at bay, like a craving of nicotine without having the need for a cigarette.  
  
I spent the night in the jail cell, the police even brought in a physiatrist to try and figure out what was wrong with me, why I was laughing.  
  
I told the physiatrist all about me, how I was a wizard how I was know as the "Boy Who Lived", how I was the sole saviour of the 'Wizarding world', and how everyone thought they knew me, and how they categorised me, by being in Slytherin, and how they thought that I was going to become the next Voldermort, all because I liked books and reading, I even told him how that Hermione Granger could get away with it because she was in Gryfindor and a muggle born, but am I not a muggle born, I mean my parents may have been wizards but I was raised as a muggle.  
  
All is fair in the world of the imagination I suppose.  
  
Ive spent the last 2 weeks in a muggle mental institution, recovering from a 'Mental breakdown' the physiatrists have helped me out a lot, the guy I spoke to at the station Dr. Gordon's has been especially helpful, of course he thinks I made up the entire thing, and he knows nothing of the truth but he has played along with me asking me questions and such, all of which I have given me a different perspective on things. I'm doing much better now, Professor Dumbledore has been in to visit me a few times, we talked about how I was doing, he said that after speaking to the doctor he thinks that it would be best if I went on anti-depressant drugs until I sort myself out.  
  
During the 3rd week of my stay Remus Lupin came to visit me, he apologised for not coming earlier and that it was the full moon last week.  
  
I told him there was no need to apologise, and that I probably wouldn't be much of a conversationalist.  
  
We had a long talk about how I was feeling, I know he thinks I feel neglected, especially during school, and who am I to argue over this, the person I speak to the most is the Headmaster himself and that cant be too good for a teenager.  
  
Remus has left in my care a two way mirror, almost like the muggle walkie talkies. He said that Sirius was going to give it to me for my birthday.  
  
Ive sat in this room for about 4 weeks now, my stay in the institute is almost over now, I've started to feel less depressed now, ive talked to Remus thought the mirror a few times, although the nurse thinks I'm just checking myself out in the mirror, or maybe trying to angle the thing to look under her skirt, I wouldn't mind that thou, she is kinda hot.  
  
Tomorrow I would be leaving, back to the Black family estate, I suppose it really should be called the Potter family estate now, I mean I did inherit it from Sirius after his passing, it took me a while to get over the fact that he has gone, not forever because when I die I'm going to meet him, along with my parents.   
  
I guess that thought is the only reason why I'm still living, they would be disappointed in me if I gave it all in now, just because. This is the thought that has driven me to become the best I can be, the reason I chose Slytherin over the other houses, to prove to myself and others that I can, and I will.  
  
I enjoyed myself at the institute, it got me away from everything, I had no label, I didn't have to be anything I wasn't, I could be myself.  
  
The Dursely's were displeased with seeing me again, but they knew I was there to pack up my stuff.   
  
We had to wait an hour before portkey would activate, I sat in my room with Tonks who was telling me the fundamentals of Metamorphosing, I have always been interested in the different forms of magic, and why it was wizarding belief that you had to be born with the talents, ive asked Tonks if she could teach me how to become one.   
  
The trip to Grimmauld Place was very uneventful.  
  
Last year when i stayed here it had only been over night as the following day we departed to Hogwarts. The Weasley's and Hermione Granger were staying there as they did last summer, I often don't hold any grudges but it annoyed me to no end that they were here, closer to Sirius learning more and more about him everyday. That's the only thing that really annoys me about Sirius passing, the fact that I didn't know him enough, but ill have time for that, time when I'm dead, for I know ill meet him then.  
  
Number 12 materialized infront of me, it looked like it had been cleaned the door had a new layer of paint, following Tonks into the house purposely trying not to watch her butt move from side to side, I'm sure she does this on purpose.  
  
The inside has defiantly been cleaned in fact it look more Gryffindore'y it looked much nicer but I preferred the old colours of the house it was very Slytherin.   
  
Hearing a squeal of excitement I found myself being ambushed to the floor, quickly finding my bearings I saw a house elf hugging my chest. It was Winky, I befriended Winky last year when I saw her crying in a broom closet, it was her that told me about Bellatrix and how her old master knew of an escape plan.   
  
It took me a while to get it out of her, infact several months however in the process we became good friends.  
  
"Harry Potter, Harry Potter" She squeaked still clinging onto my jumper "Harry Potter has come to live with Winky"   
  
Lifting myself up I hoisted Winky up in the air and placed her back down. "Yes I have Winky, now you will join me for dinner wont you?" I love this elf I know from experience what its like to be looked down upon, treated like dirt and vermin, and if I can make this one elf happy then ill do my damnedest to do so.  
  
Shuffling her feet Winky replied "Only if Harry Potter wishes it I will"   
  
"Of course I wish it Winky" I reply "Infact ill help you in the kitchen"  
  
"Oh no Harry Potter sir Winky does not need your help in the kitchen, Harry Potter does not need to do house elves work"  
  
I knew that Winky you protest my help in the kitchen, but it didn't hurt to ask anyway.  
  
I walked into the living room, the furniture had all been replaced, it held no replica to what the house once was. This I guessed was Sirius's doing, wanting to be ride of his childhood memories.  
  
The Weasley family were all scattered around the place, there youngest son Ronald, was playing chess with his sister Virginia by the fireplace, Mr and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on the sofa drinking tea, whilst Hermione Granger sat curled up in a armchair with her nose in a book.   
  
There 1st chapter over ill start the 2nd when I have time, maybe on Thursday or Friday. 


End file.
